


Ordinal Scale: Asuna's room scene

by jujuba6106



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hurt/Comfort, Missionary Position, Romance, Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale, Teen Romance, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujuba6106/pseuds/jujuba6106
Summary: This is a headcanon of mine after watching the movie Ordinal Scale, about the scene where Kirito and Asuna have a warm moment in her bedroom. In my headcanon, this scene scalates to a very steamy moment between them. This is my first fanfiction and a smut one, so please go easy on me! But feel free to tell me how I can improve.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Kudos: 13





	Ordinal Scale: Asuna's room scene

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. If you feel like telling me about my grammar mistakes feel free to do so, cause I'm eager to improve, just be kind while doing so :D

Kirisuna fanfiction: Ordinal Scale

*M rated

*At asuna's house, after Kirito reads her diary

*Little SAO Progressive spoilers

*My thanks to kirixsuna (Twitter) for grammar correction

"It's ok! You can read the whole thing if you want." Asuna said without any hesitation after she caught her boyfriend reading her diary. This was to much for Kirito.

Overcome with emotion, he ran to hug Asuna tightly, letting lose his weitgh on her, and pushing themselves down to her bed.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Kirito blurted out, feeling down, not only because he was afraid of failing on getting back her memories, but also because now he knew just how distraught she was over it as well.

"I love you, Kirito. So much. Even if I forget everything that happened in SAO, my feelings for you will neve ever change." Asuna smiled as she said it, caressing Kirito's head, returning his embrace.

Hearing it, the swordsman lifted his head to look at her in the eyes, wanting to know if her expression was as reassuring as her words were to him. It was, and his feelings for her were suddenly boiling so strongly inside him, that he couldn't keep it inside of him anymore.

"They won't for me, either. I love you. Always have. Always will." Kirito said, closing his eyes and leaning over to give her a sweet kiss on the lips.

He's Always loved her. Ever since when they were together in a party while trapped inside the game, to help each other survive 4 years ago. He was impressed by her sword skills, her bravery, selflessness and kindness. And this opinion only grew along with his feelings for her, stronger with each day that they spent together. Nowadays, it was no different. As their lips separated, they looked lovingly at each other.

"I know." Said the rapier user with a smile. Kirito then skooped up above her, without breaking eye contact.

"I'm gonna get your memories back, no matter what. I promise. You know I won't let you down right?"

"Mm-hm." Asuna cooed in agreement. Kirito leaned back to kiss her again, but this time, he let his tongue out, seeking for an entrance. The swordswoman let her mouth open to his and their tongues touched, carressing each other.

As they kissed, the air around them begun to heat up, and before they knew it, their hands were already roaming around each others bodies. Asuna's hands sneaking inside of his shirt to feel up his back, while Kirito started to take off Asuna's blue coat. But as they sat up, so that it could come off easier, Kirito ended the kiss, breathing heavily. Asuna was also out of breath. Both already flushed.

"Asuna it's my first time here, I don't think that I should..."He couldn't finish his sentence, because a smilling Asuna closed it off with a kiss.

"I've already told you that my parents aren't home. Please Kirito, I need you, so much."Asuna pleaded, blushing after realizing that she was just begging him to have sex. Asuna unfortunately, didn't remember about how far she went with Kirito while they were trapped inside the game. But she remembered that they've already done it a couple of times in the real world, which was enough. But, the times where they ended up getting more intimate were generally in Kirito's bedroom when she visited him on the weekends, or when they went out on dates and ended up in a love hotel.

Kirito's eyes softed as he finished taking of her coat and gently leaned her to lay down on the bed again.

"You know that if you feel like stopping, you can tell me."He said as he crawled up her body, resting his forehead above hers.

"Yeah, I know."She said softly, while playing with the hem of his shirt and pulling it up to reveal his chest. The black-haired man took the clothe off, still looking at her and then, leaned back at her.

"Asuna, I promise you, that we are always going to make new memories together. If you end up forgetting me, I'll make sure that you'll fall for me twice as much. No matter what."He whispered, kissing her afterwards, passionately, making asuna moan as he bit her bottom lip softly.

"Dummy, you don't even have to try! You are already making me fall in love with you even more."She exclaimed, picking up his face to look at her. Face already flushed and tears prickling on her eyes. It was a sight beyond beautiful, Kirito thinks.

They embrace, exchanging a few more pecks, before the young man started a descent at his girlfriend's neck, nibbling and licking on it sensually. Asuna couldn't hold onto her own moans. He was aiming at her sweet spots, turning her limbs into jelly.

"Uhmm, ah...Kirito."Moaned Asuna, squirming underneth him. "Stop teasing me, ah."

Kirito gave her a smug smile. He lifted up her dress, leaving her only on her underwear.

"You are so beautiful."He sighed to her, making her blush at his compliment.

"Thank you, You are also very handsome."She said caressing his chest.

"But you do know that I need to work out more."He said that as much to her as well to himself. He's been thinking about returning to the dojo to practice kendo everyday now to become good enough in Ordinal Scale, so that he could get her memories back. As he leans to kiss her again, Asuna rolls them over so that she could be on top.

"Why only am I almost naked?"She teased him, biting his neck and shoulders.

"Why don't you take my clothes off then?"He said feeling already numb by her teasing nibs. Asuna could make him melt down so easily. He was almost losing it. But she didn't give him enough time to get impatiant, as she descended to his lower body, getting rid of his socks and undowing his belt, along with the buttons and zipper of his pants.

Just the feeling of her little hands near his heating loins, were enough to make him start to feel his pants getting uncomfortably tight. When Asuna started to peel of his pants, he couldn't help but to help her along, lowering his boxers as well.

"Seems like you are in a rush."Asuna said with a smug smile, seeing his erection spring free, long and hard.

"You have no idea."He grinned, finishing the job off taking off his clothes and letting them fall on the floor.

"Lay down."Said the young woman, softly pushing him down again and kissing him.

"I'm good, you really don't have to."Said Kirito, feeling her going down his body, until she was eye-level with his boner and taking it in her hand, giving it a few strokes.

"You are always making sure that I'm the most pleasured, but I want to make you feel good too."The girl informed him with a grin and then, lowering her head again, she started of with a mere lick on his head. That was enough for him to let out a long breath and to grip the bed sheets tightly.

Asuna started to lick his dick entirely. Going from his balls, to his head. Kirito couldn't hold onto his moans anymore, letting them out while breathing heavenly.

"Asuna!"He moaned in half surprise, half pleasure, as she took his dick in her mouth, sucking on it and then going down. She usually didn't do it much, since Kirito usually was the one on the leadership, when it came to their bed activities. So most off the time, the one getting teased and loud during foreplay, was Asuna. But he had to adimit, he loved when she was bold enough to either ask him to do something to her or to get the leading role.

As Asuna's ministrations went on for a little while, Kirito, dazed in his own pleasure, took a light hold of Asuna's soft hazelnut collored hair so that he could watch her sucking him off and fuel his desire even more for her. She went up and down on his erection, sucking and licking his tip, then going down again. Her hands were cupping and massaging his balls. Suddenly, Kirito reached his limit as she looked up at him with those beautiful eyes of hers.

"Oh, Asu..."He got interrupted by a little suck. "If you go on with this I'm going to come!"She wasn't against getting his cum inside her mouth, but he warned her anyway, since on their first times doing it, things got a little messy.

She looked at him briefly, nodded and then gripped him tighter with her hands while sucking him off harder, bitting slightly at his head. That was it for him. Kirito took his hands out of her hair, afraid to end up pulling on it, gripped the bedsheets and moaned her name loudly as he felt himself climaxing inside her mouth. When it was over he was breathless and sweaty. Asuna swallowed his cum and then proceeded to clean him off with her tongue, making her boyfriend shiver at the view and sensation.

"I hope I did it right."Asuna climbed up his lap, taking his wet bangs out of his eyes, smiling down at him.

"Oh, believe me, you did."Kirito grinned breathly, taking her mouth with his again. Despite tasting himself on her tongue, she still tasted so good. His hand wondered beneath their bodies, cupping Asuna through her panties to feel up her arousal. She was so wet. He tought to himself, finding her clit and gently rubbing on it with his fingers.

"Ahnnnn, Kirito...ahh."She moaned already dazed with the pleasure he was giving her. Wanting to make her feel even better, he rolled themselves again, so that this time she was the one on her back. He lowered down her panties, taking them off. With still her bra on, Asuna blushed thinking about the sight that she must be giving him. She was already, flushed and very much turned on with antecepation. Their lovemaking was always so intense and passionate. Asuna was also extremely sensitive, coming multiple times whenever they did it.

Kirito then spread out her legs, getting them over his shoulders while he lowered himself. He approached his nose to her trimered light-brown colored culrs, smelling them in delight. Asuna always got a little embarressed when he did that and squirmed a little, but this didn't stop Kirito from separating the folds of her pussy and licking her up, from her entrance to her clit, caressing the top of it with the tip of his tongue

"AAHhhhhh."Asuna cried out in pleasure as he did that. He stoped to watch her, with a sly grin. The bastard wanted to hear her beg for it, and she was so wound up already that she couldn't resist it. "Please, do it again!"She pleaded with her cheeks burning from the embarressment of revealing her desires to him, but she didn't have much time to process it as she felt him laving her up again with his tongue, with enough pressure to make her cry out and throw her head back at the sensation. Kirito, knowing that he could yet give her more, pushed two fingers inside of her, pulling them in and out, rubbing against her upper wall, right on that sensitive spot, making her grip out the sheets with force, moaning out in approval. He returned to lick at her clit with the tip of his tongue, sucking and pressing on it.

"Oh, oh, Kirito!"Asuna moaned, lifting her hips up to buckle against his face as she felt herself becoming even wetter, while Kirito laid a hand on her stomach to calm her hips from it's motions. She begun to spasm, feeling her insides coilling as her release build up.

"AAhhhhhhnnn."The swordswoman trashes out as she screams out her orgasm, tightening against her beloved's fingers. He continued to slowly move them inside of her, while licking gently at her little bud, drawing out her climax until the girl beneath him let out a long exhale and relaxed against him.

Kirito climbed up her body to kiss her, letting his tongue dance with hers and making her taste herself, while at it, he undid her bra. It fell from her shoulders and then to the floor, now both completely bared to each other. He kissed her neck, while his hands caressed her breasts, pinching and pulling on her pink nipples, which were hard with excitement. Asuna moaned inside the kiss, as he pleasured her breasts.

"Asuna, I didn't prepare for this...do you have any condom?"He asked somewhat nervously.

"Yes, I have some inside of my bottom drawer."Kirito bringed himself up and went to get the preservative. Asuna shivered as her lover's warm body left her for a moment, but before she knew it, he was already beside her again, opening up the condom carefully.

"Please, let me."She said. He turned towards her, giving her the protection. As she rolled it up his hard shaft, giving him a few pleasured strokes along the way, they made eye contact and kissed again, falling over against her sheets. As she opened up her legs to him, he was already trying to position himself against her. After a few attempts and some awkward laughing, he pushed inside of her, groaning in ecstasy while she hummed lowly, feeling him stretch her deliciously. Her inner walls still somewhat sensitive due to her first orgasm, making her shiver.

When he was entirely inside of her, his lower curls rubbing against her bud, which sent electric waves of pleasure to run over her heating body, he stopped to let her get used to it, trying to calm his breathing and not come to soon.

"It's ok. You can move."She said, while pulling her knees up to feel him move inside of her on an angle that she liked very much. He pulled out until his tip was outside and then pushed back in harshly. There skin started to make slaping noises, muffling Asuna's cries as he hit that spot inside of her. "Please keep going...! Faster!"She cried out desperately, feeling him speed up his pace and hitting her on her g-spot every time. "Uhnnnn...ah!"She moaned freely, feeling her toes curling up because of the overwhelming pleasure, he begun to pinch her left nipple with his fingers making her moan even louder. She enlaced her legs around his waist, and her arms onto his back as she started to lift herself up against his thrusts.

There bodies were pushing desperately against each other. Asuna's cries and the smell of sex filled her room. As he pushed in and out, Kirito glued his body to hers, laying his head on her breasts for a moment, before starting to lick them and sucking on her nipples. Asuna cried out, tightening her sex around him. Her climax taking her by surprise, making her eyes close shut, toes curl and goosebumps spread over her entire body. As she moaned and trashed around, her lover slowed down, but continued to move, trying to make her orgasm last as long as possible.

When she calmed down, she slowly opened up her eyes again, breathing erraticaly. Kirito had alredy stopped, pulling himself out. He still hadn't come, but Asuna would get sensitive after coming, so she had to recover for a bit. Kirito laid wet kisses on her neck and then on her breasts, sucking on her right nipple like a newborn. When he felt her hand stroking his hair, he leveled up again to look at her with a teasing smirk.

"Good?"He asked, even though he didn't need to hear the answer for that. Asuna just gripped his hair and lowered his mouth to hers, kissing him longely.

...

"The tea that I brang to us, must be cold now."She said after awhile, as they laid on their sides, lacing their fingers together, with legs entwined in each other.

"We can reheat it again."He said, bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing it.

"What are you doing after you leave?"She asked.

"I'm going to practice my kendo again. I really need to get into shape."

"But you know that for this, you must feed yourself properly. I'm going to pass you some easy recipes later."

"I'd appreciate that."He said, going on his back and pulling her on top of him. "Are you up to continue where we stopped?"He asked devilishly, lifting up his hips, so that she could feel his erection poking her hips.

"I can't just let you leave like that now can I?"She teased. Then she kissed him, while lifting her hips and lowering one of her hands to their lower bodies to connect them again. They both moaned in unison as she sank down on him. He was still laying down, legs bent and with both hands guiding her hips, while she was sitting on top of him, with her hands on his chest for support.

With their bodies still overworked, they wouldn't last long, both very wet with desire for each other. Asuna wasn't going easy on him, rolling herself harshly against him, keen to make him come this time. This position, was giving him a good view of herself as well. The way that her breasts bounced up and down with her movements and the lustful expression on her face were always the main reasons when he snapped in times like this.

She thought he was just as breathtaking like that. His muscles tensing, his hips lifting up to catch up with her and the way that he would throw his head back , with eyes closed and mouth opening to moan softly when she moved just right. Just seeing him like this, was enough to make Asuna melt, getting her dangerously close to the edge.

"Asuna, I'm not lasting much longer."He managed to groan out as she gave him a particularly hard thrust.

"It's fine, I'm not far behind."She moaned loudly, feeling him hit her spot again. She let one of her hands free off his chest to grab her own breasts, pulling and pinching her own nipples. That made it for Kirito. He moaned loudly, throwing his head back as he grabbed her ass and thrusted himself inside of her desperately, spilling out. When he started to regun his conciousness, and his orgasm started to subside, sensitiveness started to take him over, but he was aware enough to notice Asuna slowing down to a stop, for his sake.

"Go on, you can finish."He said thrusting up gently against her again and bringing his hand to the place where they were joined to stroke her clitoris. With just some strokes and a few more thrusts, she reached the edge, crying out in pleasure.

"Aahnnn, uh, ahhh."She voiced out her climax, stronger than her last one, making her convulse. After some seconds of this, she was still rolling her hips to ride off the aftershocks, moaning a little. When it ended, she slopped down on top of him, still connected with him, feeling her body full of goosebumps and her eyes wet.

"Thank you for bringing me there. I know how sensitive you get after."She said still trying to catch her breath.

"It was worth it."He said lifting her chin, to lay down a kiss on her lips. She got off his lap then, breaking their connection as she did so, both moaning out at their sensitiveness. As Kirito went to throw of the condom and get some tissues for them to clean up, Asuna got out of the bed to peel of their clothes.

Once they were tidied up again, Asuna got downstairs to warm up the tea again and bring them some snacks. Kirito sat down on the bed, letting out a long sigh.

"How lucky I am."He said, smiling to himself at the thought of loving someone so much and being loved the same way back. Now he felt more determined then ever. He was going to recover her memories back and continue to make new ones with her, no matter what.

The End.


End file.
